


One Marathon to Rule Them All!

by AlexBSChris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Friendship, International Fanworks Day 2016, Post-Deathly Hallows, Short Fanworks Challange, The Golden Trio, lotr marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBSChris/pseuds/AlexBSChris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Golden Trio are getting together to have the marathon of all marathons.<br/>Three Lord of The Rings movies and seven meals just like your average Hobbit. </p><p>Only one small detail remains: the boys have no idea what is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Marathon to Rule Them All!

**Author's Note:**

> I know this would not fit the timeline since the Battle of Hogwarts was 1997 and therefore, as the first Lord Of The Rings movie had its premiere in 2001, Hermione could not have showed them the first movie in the middle of 1997. But I really wanted the 18-19 year old Golden Trio so I simply ignored that fact!
> 
> Now on with the story!

"But why are we here?" Harry was starting to get annoyed by the continuing secrecy as to why Hermione had invited Ron and him over. Not to mention the fact that it was only 7 am and Harry was missing his warm bed. Saturdays were not supposed to begin with an alarm clock. Harry and Ron were standing in Hermione's kitchen as the girl in question were dashing about fixing tea for them all. When she finally had slowed down enough to apprehend that he was addressing her she had only a secretive smile to give them. Eventually she appeared to be ready and led them into the living room. 

"You see boys, today is a wonderful day. It marks our first ever Lord of the Rings-marathon together!" Before they had any opportunity to either express their joy or disappointment she continued her monolog. "I have everything figured out. We will have seven meals just like real hobbits and watch all the three movies and yes Harry, it has to be the extended versions. It wouldn't be a real marathon otherwise!" 

Harry had started to say something but Hermione had of course all ready apprehended what the question would entail. Sighing he threw up his hands as to show his surrender and was rewarded with a smile from Hermione. 

"Mione, you mentioned something about food?" Ron asked and broke the silence that had followed. 

"Yes!" Hermione seemed thrilled to have an opportunity to present her elaborate menu. "We will have Breakfast at 8 am followed by Second Breakfast at 9 then Elevenses at 11 naturally. Luncheon at 1 pm, Afternoon Tea at 3 pm and Dinner at 6 pm followed closely by Supper at 8 pm." What they were going to be served however seemed as secret as the get-together itself. 

As usual Ron was rather happy with the prospect of food and didn't require much more than that, and the fact that his girlfriend was excited about the marathon, to get on board. Harry's stomach rumbling was starting to make him think that this had perhaps not been such a horrible idea after all, even if it had meant him having to wake early. 

It was about a year ago that Hermione first had introduced them to the movies and had even got them both to read the books. Only a few weeks after the battle of Hogwarts they had been trying to find something, anything to do that could distract them from their grief for the fallen. Harry had left Teddy with his grandmother for the weekend and the absence of his joy had left a mark on the general mood of the room. 

Hermione had started to talk about her childhood and had to her surprise found that not Ron or Harry had heard of Lord of the Rings before. Ron she could understand, but Harry? He had grown up in the muggle world just like her. His not knowing about such a large phenomenon seemed impossible but so it was. 

She had jumped over to the television and started going through drawers before triumphantly holding the first DVD into the air. Before the boys had much time to react she had already made popcorn and put on the movie. In the end they had watched them all and the weekend had passed pretty quickly. 

Just like that weekend Teddy was spending this one with Andromeda and although Harry knew how important it was for them to spend time together, he could not help but want to keep Teddy with him at all times. Hermione now gestured to them to take a seat on the sofa facing the television and disappeared into the kitchen once more. She quickly returned with a cake in her hands. 

"Today we are having a bit of a treat for breakfast, Beorn's Honey Nut Cake."  
"So that's what you were preparing before in the kitchen." Harry said with a smile.  
"Among others." Hermione answered with a blush.  
"Wow Mione! It looks great" Ron exclaimed as Hermione was serving the cake to them.  
"This is a new recipe and I don't know what it will taste like so bear with me." She said as she handed them each a plate. 

Harry took a bite and had to keep himself from spitting it out. This was not what he had expected. Glancing over at Hermione he found almost the same expression as he assumed was displayed on his face, spreading over her features.  
"God, that is awful!" She exclaimed  
"Sorry Mione, but I'll have to agree with you on that." Harry responded 

Ron however was still eating with pleasure and only paused when he felt their gazes on him.  
"What? It's food and I'm hungry." He was rewarded with a blinding smile from Hermione and a kiss on the cheek as she was clearing the table. 

When Hermione returned once more it was time to start the first movie. She had some trouble at first. The movie started alright but there were no sound to accompany the photage. The boys wisely stayed out of it, since they had little to no experience with muggle technology - Harry having been forbidden to use it most of the time in fear he would break it and Ron having been raised in the wizarding community with only access to the things his dad brought home - and sure enough after a few minutes Hermione had it all figured out. 

The marathon had officially begun. 

At 9 am they paused the movie and Hermione emerged from the kitchen once more with a tray of food. 

"What do we have here?" Harry asked with a smile as he felt the familiar smell drifting from their second breakfast.  
"It's time for scones and tea a thankfully I can promise you that this one is palatable." 

They munched on their food as the movie continued to play. The scones really did taste wonderful and they were quickly gone without a trace. They grew more and more involved in the movie as they rediscovered the land of Middle Earth and all its creatures. They had to pause once (Ron had to use the bathroom after his three cups of tea) but otherwise everything moved along until it was time for Elevenses. Almost at the exact time Pippin complained about the lack of food stops Hermione rose and ran into the kitchen. The boys followed her, bringing along the dishes from the last course. 

Another kettle of tea was prepared and the lembas bread was placed on their plate. The movie continued as they ate and soon the fellowship had split up. As Frodo and Sam sailed away the doorbell rang and Hermione ran to get it. When she reappeared in the living room she had a white plastic bag in her hand. 

"Lunch is here or should I say Luncheon?" She said with a smile. 

Plates zoomed from the kitchen after a quick flick of her wand and the sushi was distributed between them. 

"Sushi or raw fish with rice - Gollum approved."  
"Great idea Mione!" Harry said as he took his chopsticks from the table.  
"Food!" Was all Ron had time to contribute to the conversation before, after Hermione's gesture for them to start, he began to eat. 

The second movie was swiftly placed in the DVD-player and they continued watching. Hermione went to the kitchen again at 3 pm with the dishes from the previous meal floating behind her. A little ruckus was heard before she appeared once more - this time with a freshly baked apple crumble pie. 

"Time for Afternoon Tea!" 

She placed the pie before them on the table and waved her wand towards the kitchen and the kettle accompanied by the cups and saucers floated into the room. They sat themselves next to the pie and the kettle started filling each cup. 

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Hermione exclaimed and hurried back into the kitchen. 

The boys looked at each other in wonder at this. However all was explained when she reemerged from the kitchen holding a bowl of vanilla sauce. 

"We can't have apple pie without vanilla sauce right?" Hermione said with a smile at them both.  
"Never in my wildest nightmares." Ron added with a wink to Harry. 

Hermione ignored this and quickly served the pie. "We are on a tight schedule." 

They huddled together once more as Pippin and Merry met up with the Ents. 

"I love this part!" Ron said excitedly. 

Hermione smiled at him and then continued to hush at him so they could hear what was being said. 

When the fighting had finished and Isengard was under the control of the Ents and Helm's Deep safe it was time for dinner. Hermione served up meat stew with rice which they all gobbled down happily. The movie showed them the reunion of Pippin, Merry, Legolas, Gimli and Aragon and their continued journey. The parts with Frodo and Sam were so dark and gloomy that Ron wanted to skip them but Hermione insisted that they watch to whole movies. 

At 8 pm it was time for the last course of the day and the scones with yet another serving of tea was happily eaten as they watched Frodo and Sam dressed up as orcs to avoid being found in Mordor. 

The last hours of the film flew by and when the credits rolled from the third time that day Harry threw a glance at his watch. She was already 11 pm! Hermione rose from the sofa and Harry and Ron imitated her. After quickly excusing himself Harry popped off to make use of the toilet and returned to the living room a bit more relaxed then he had left it. 

As Harry watched Ron and Hermione clear the table he felt an odd sensation. He was a little hungry. After the mountain of food he had consumed during the day he would not have guessed that it would be possible but so it seemed. 

Ron and Hermione returned from the kitchen after the last of the plates had been returned to the sink.  
"This was such a great idea Mione!" Harry said as he rose from the sofa.  
"Thank you for all the food love." Ron said and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.  
"I am just happy that everything when well." Hermione answered as she sank back into the sofa. "But next time one of you have to do the hosting. I'm exhausted!"  
"I'll take care of the dishes for you darling" Ron removed his wand from under his robes and carefully proceeded to wash the mountain of used plates and cups that filled the kitchen. After he was done the zoomed back into their spots in the cupboards and the doors closed. 

They said their good byes and the boys apperated away in the dark. With a last smile towards the spot where they had just been Hermione closed the door and trudged up the stairs to her bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on real life events (AKA that time me and one of my friends had one hell of a marathon!). All recipes used in the story can be found online and I will link them below. Two are in Swedish and if you want to try them but don't know Swedish then either use Google Translate or ask me very kindly and I may translate it for you :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Beorn's Honey Nut Cake (all though I can't imagine why any of you would like to try this one):  
> http://lotrscrapbook.bookloaf.net/other/recipes.html#3  
> Scones (we used plain yoghurt instead of flavored though):  
> http://lotrscrapbook.bookloaf.net/other/recipes.html#6  
> Lembas (wonderful with extra cinnamon):  
> http://lotrscrapbook.bookloaf.net/other/recipes.html#lembasII  
> (We bought the sushi so you won't get a recipe for luncehon.)  
> Apple crumble pie (a Swedish classic!):  
> http://www.arla.se/recept/smulpaj/  
> Meat Stew:  
> http://www.ica.se/recept/burgundisk-kottgryta-5129/  
> (And then scones once more!)


End file.
